


Who My Hero Is….

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: We all heard Ron’s paper during “Mather and Fervent”, but what about the others?





	Who My Hero Is….

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I own nothing, save the idea of writing the other students papers.  
> Spoilers : Mather and Fervent

Monique

“And after meeting Steel Toe and King Pain, I realized that they are my true heroes. When Kim, Ron and I took on Jackal I took the liberty of asking them many questions.”

Steve Barkin rubbed his temples. After reading Stoppable’s paper he was stoked to the brim. And now he was running on empty. He marked an A- on the paper.

Bonnie

“I totally know who my hero is. Camille Leon. I know she’s in prison, but that didn’t stop me from talking to her, via satellite feed.”

The principle/teacher groaned. He marked a big, fat F on the snobby student’s paper. He then wrote down that the interviews should be face to face and upfront.

Jim & Tim

“Knowing the probabilities, our sister is going talk to our dad. So we talked to her. That’s right, Mr. Barkin. Our big sister Kim is our hero. She stood up for us when Miss Guide offered to send us to a different school. She fights villains on a regular basis. She knows Mantis Kung-Fu. She always protects us, no matter the cause. She even gives us rides to Mr. Fudges Ice Cream Parlor. Kim doesn’t even have to, she enjoys it. We can’t imagine life without her.”

A tear streamed down the former Marine’s left cheek. For the second time today, he awarded an A+.

Felix

“I thought long and hard about who my hero is. Because I had to think long and hard about who to choose. I had to take my fun loving personality, my disability, my smarts and my bravery into account. Then it hit me. Steven Hawkings. Through Wade Load’s help, I was able, for the first time, to talk face to face with my personal hero. It was an experience that I will never forget.”

The paper went onto describe, in detail, about the scientist’s life. It even blew Barkin that someone in a wheelchair had done it all. If not for the few spelling errors, it would be perfect. So Felix will have to settle for an A.

Kim

“My dad is a rocket scientist. Not only is he that, but he’s also my hero. When I needed new mission clothes, he helped my out twice. Both times failed, admittedly, but his heart is in the right place. He even helped me on several of my missions. And to top it all off, he gave me his old car.”

Barkin smiled at the last sentence. Steve could still remember when his dad gave him the keys to his 1963 Mustang convertible. A+ for Miss Possible.

Tara

“While everyone else was blabbing out their choices, I kept mine secret. I didn’t want anyone to laugh at my hero. Well, here goes. My hero is Ron Stoppable.”

Barkin raised a eyebrow at this declaration. His curiosity got the better of him. He continued to read.

“He is so cool! For three years running, Ron was the Middleton Mad Dog! He broke the Rockwaller family tradition at the talent show! By winning first place! Ron was on the school newspaper. I know how hard it is to get into it. I was rejected. He was on American Star Maker! I got to tell you. I still have a copy of it! The only copy! He even went to Japan! I never went anywhere! Just to Camp Wannaweep. And I don’t think I could even manage that for more than a few days. And Ron was in another nation for nearly a month! And he’s also the running back for the football team! And, according to a rumor, Ron knows Monkey Kung-Fu! No wonder he’s so hot….. Uh, I mean hero! My hero! Yeah that’s what I meant! Ron’s my hero!”

Barkin chuckled. And knew exactly what Tara meant. He gave Tara a solid A for her work.

The End


End file.
